Bridge Over Troubled Water
by Aeterna
Summary: OotP SPOILERS! The H/G Library scene from Ginny's POV, a songfic. (PG for one swear word ... and only because it's in the book)


~Bridge Over Troubled Water~  
  
A/N: I, like every other H/G shipper in the world, just about fainted with joy when I read this passage in the book. Finally! Some real H/G interaction! Oh, I'm so happy I could write a fic! Wait a minute ... I did!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the dialogue in this fic except for the conversation between Hermione and Ginny in the beginning and the last two lines between Harry and Ginny at the end. I also don't own any of the characters, or even this scene.  
  
~~*~*~~  
  
Ginny held the box of Easter chocolates in her hand, staring at it intently. The box was wrapped in a very messy manner -- unusual for her mother's gift boxes -- but Ginny had a feeling she knew why it was so messy. A note was scrawled onto the wrapping: INSPECTED AND PASSED BY THE HOGWARTS HIGH INQUISITOR. Umbridge.  
  
The fact was that Ginny didn't care much. A recent conversation with Hermione weighed heavily on her mind.  
  
"Harry's not himself lately," Hermione had said thoughtfully.  
  
"And this is different than normal?" Ginny asked.  
  
"You know what I mean," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "He's miserable ... worse than usual. He said it was because he had a row with Cho, but that was almost a week ago now."  
  
"So you don't think it's Cho?"  
  
"I don't know," Hermione frowned. "You know how he is. He doesn't tell anyone anything."  
  
~*~  
  
When you're weary,  
  
Feeling small,  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny was over the guy. She knew that for sure, but that didn't stop her from caring. She'd taken half the Quidditch practice to think of what to do to help Harry out, but then Angelina yelled at her for not paying attention (she missed the snitch three times). Fortunately, practice ended early. Jack Sloper, the idiot beater, had hit himself with his own bat.  
  
When she got back to the common room and found a nice cushy place by the fire, her answer dropped into her lap (literally) in the form of the package that she was now so interested in.  
  
She traced her finger across the address thoughtfully. "To Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and Harry with love from Mum and Dad." She knew what she had to do. Now, if only she could find Harry. She stood up and made her way out of the common room.  
  
She decided to go to the library. If nothing else, it was a nice quiet place to think, and Harry seemed to like nice quiet places to think. With this in mind, Ginny easily navigated the hallways until she arrived at the Library.  
  
~*~  
  
When tears are in your eyes,  
  
I will dry them all.  
  
~*~  
  
Much to Ginny's relief, Harry was there, sitting alone at one of the tables, not even bothering to read the book that sat open in front of him, and (as Hermione said) looking very miserable. Ginny made her way over to his table.  
  
"Hi Harry," she said tentatively.  
  
He didn't respond. He was staring vacantly at one of the bookshelves.  
  
"Harry, I'm talking to you, can you hear me?" Ginny asked, slightly peeved.  
  
"Huh?" He snapped out of his reverie. He stared up at her for a second, as if making sure that Ginny was, in fact, talking to him. "Oh, hi," he said, pulling his books back toward him, obviously trying to hide the fact that he hadn't been reading. "How come you're not at practice?"  
  
"It's over," said Ginny. "Ron had to take Jack Sloper up to the hospital wing." '... the idiot,' she added in her mind.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, we're not sure, but we think he knocked himself out with his own bat." She sighed heavily. "Anyway ... a package just arrived, it's only just got through Umbridge's new screening process...." Ginny picked up the box of chocolates and set it down on the table. Harry stared at it for a second. He seemed to be staring a lot. "It's Easter eggs from Mum," she explained, unwrapping the box and fishing out Harry's egg. "There's one for you.... There you go...."  
  
She handed the egg to Harry, who took it and proceeded to stare at it. He now looked very confused. Ginny gave an inward sigh. Why did he have to be so darn unreadable?  
  
"Are you okay, Harry?" she asked.  
  
~*~  
  
I'm on your side,  
  
Oh, when times get rough,  
  
And friends just can't be found.  
  
~*~  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry said gruffly. He continued to stare at the egg.  
  
Ginny wasn't about to believe that. "You seem really down lately," she persisted. "You know, I'm sure if you just talked to Cho ..."  
  
"It's not cho I want to talk to," Harry said, cutting her off.  
  
"Who is it, then?" Ginny asked. She'd figured this wasn't about Cho, but the fact that he did want to talk to someone ...  
  
Harry was looking around the library, obviously making sure that no one was listening. "I want to talk to Sirius," he muttered. "But I know I can't."  
  
So that was what this was all about. Ginny looked at Harry (who was now opening up his egg) and a surge of compassion welled up inside her. The poor boy hadn't had a chance to se his godfather in ages. She decided resolutely that if there was any way to help him, she'd do it.  
  
~*~  
  
Like a bridge over troubled water,  
  
I will lay me down.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well," she said, taking advantage of the opened egg in front of her and helping herself to some, "if you really want to talk to Sirius, I expect we could think of a way to do it...."  
  
"Come on," Harry said, frowning. "With Umbridge policing the fires and reading all our mail?"  
  
Ginny smiled "The thing about growing up with Fred and George," she said, "is that you sort of start thinking that anything's possible if you've got enough nerve."  
  
Now Harry was staring at her. It was a bit weird to have the guy she'd had a crush on (but got over) staring at her. Still, she wondered what he might be thinking....  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"  
  
Madam Pince's angry voice jolted Ginny out of her reverie. "Oh damn," she whispered, jumping to her feet. "I forgot --"  
  
"Chocolate in the library!" she screamed. "Out -- out -- OUT!"  
  
Madam Pince angrily enchanted Harry's things to chase her and Harry out of the library, making sure the enchanted objects whacked both of them on the backs of their heads. When they finally stopped to catch a breath (and ducked to avoid being hit by Harry's books), Ginny couldn't help but let out a laugh.  
  
"I'm sorry about that, Harry," she said, her voice still shaking with laughter.  
  
"It's no problem," Harry said, picking up his things and flashing her a genuine smile. "Thanks for the chocolate."  
  
And with that, he went down the hallway toward Gryffindor tower looking much happier than before.  
  
~*~  
  
Like a bridge over troubled water,  
  
I will lay me down.  
  
~*~ 


End file.
